kslfandomcom-20200213-history
Overwatch
Overwatch is a sci-fi shooter set in the distant future.It follows the fights and missions of various heroes with unusual and amazing abilities as they work to secure peace or to instead cause chaos and destruction. Heroes of Overwatch Blue Rectangle Man - The key to any push and the thing every dps hero should stay away from! Why stand behind the blue shield in safety when you can run at the enemy in style! Soldier: 53 - A disgruntled Clint Eastwood who isnt shooting Pharah Flashbang McCree - A cowboy with a obsession for pocket chilli and time. Mei-Risa - A woman with an ice gun who sometimes says sorry and other times ice walls continents. Not to be confused with the actual Raven. Toblerone - A small Swedish man who spends half of his time not doing anything but getting PotG and the other half of his time having kids apparently. Genji - The younger shimada brother and a infamous cyborg ninja that is played by 94% of the Overwatch community. He needs healing. Tracer - A spunky hyperactive british woman with a penchant for being annoying. Mercy - A very dangerous blonde woman who spends her time healing people (by shooting people), counting souls to ressurect and stealing play of the games that belong to certain others. Oh we were talking about the character huh... Winston - Hes not a monkey....hes actually an ape. Also a scientist. Also dead because of his abnormally large head. Ana - When Sniping people just isnt enough, many turn to this legend who spends most of the game sniping her own teammates and throwing jars at people. Is the owner of the bs Sleep Dart. Lúcio - GOTTA GIVE YOURSELF TO THE RYTHEM! CANT STOP WONT STOP! D.Va - Is this EZ mode? a 19 year old Korean pro gamer is spends most of her time being obnoxious and doing sponsorship deal. Anti-Heroes of Overwatch Ass-Sassin - A femme fatale french sniper who is known for her lack of feeling, her perfect headshots, and her large butt. Wait.... Reaper - The outcome of a super soldier being turned into a cloud of smoke. This 50 year old angel of death only knows how to say die and seeks to improve his edge. Sombrero - A hacker with the ability to hack peoples legs. Some say even gorillas are susceptible to this woman's mysterious ability to hack natural functions such as jumping. Neutral People/Omnics in Overwatch that just go around killing stuff Bob (Bucket of bolts) - A robot that sits in corners and murders teams that dont shoot him. Handsoap - A skilled hitbox hacker with brother issues. Zen-atta-boy! (previously Ghandi-Tron) - The robot who lives in harmony and has knowledge of how to use his balls correctly by throwing them at his enemies. Rocket-Girl - The source of all pain when left to her own devices. She will rain constant fire upon your healers, your tanks, you and your soldier who isnt currently shooting her. Symarisa - This classy lady places her traps in an all manner of hiding spots, melting enemies that pass by. Whether high or low, on the back of a car or in your favorite vending machine, shes already killed you. By the way there is a teleporter in your base! Oh.... were we talking about Symmetra?...shes pretty cool too i guess. PathBoar - A large man with a hook and a shotgun. Junkrat Videos